


Gingerbread House

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Molly thinks as she works.





	

The Burrow was packed with people, decorations, and presents floating around. Molly was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the ginger bread house she was making for Teddy. She’d sent Arthur to Diagon Alley with Ginny to get some more supplies.

Harry had owled earlier to say that him and Draco would be bringing Teddy around at two so that he was too crowded with everyone that was at the Burrow.

When Draco had come to her and Arthur to ask for their forgiveness for everything his family had done to them, she didn’t know if it was a joke, or if he was being genuinely apologetic. She was so happy that him and Harry had decided to adopt Teddy, not only because she was glad that Harry finally had a family of his own, though she constantly reminded him that to the Weasleys, he’d always be family, but because both Harry and Draco deserved happiness after what had happened during the war; they all did really.


End file.
